


Hey, it’s me again

by lil_captain01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Journal, Love, M/M, OC, Romance, Volleyball, also gay, also not gay, angst (I’m sorry), best siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_captain01/pseuds/lil_captain01
Summary: Asahi is one of the few characters we don’t know much about his family. So what does his family feel? Who is his family? This is a collection of journals from Asahi’s younger sister Emiko. About her journey with the volleyball team and an eventual romance she found.I’m sorry! I suck at descriptions! Emiko is completely made up, I will also add a couple other OCs. I hope you like this  completely from her perspective in a journal
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Ushijima Wakatoshi & Original Character(s), and more! - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, hi, this is my first piece on here. I gladly accept criticism. Also to make things a little easier, Asahi never left the team but he and Noya did still have a huge fight.

Dear whoever is reading this,  
Ever since I was little, I always wanted something more. Something to make my life a little less boring. But growing up, I didn’t get that. I lived an average life. I went to school every day. I hung out with my friends. I sang at school and for my brother. But then my club stopped meeting, so I had to find a new one to join. And that’s why I’m starting this journal. To share my day? My life? I don’t know. 

Oh, I guess I should introduce myself and start at the beginning. I’m Azumane Emiko, I’m a second year at Karasuno and I’m doing this purely out of boredom and because my mom thinks I should. So here I go.  
When school started up again, I immediately went to where my music club has always been. It’s one of the most calming places in the whole school, to me at least. But it was closed. I found the advisor and she said the school shut it down because there weren’t enough sign ups.  
I guess I get why they did it. Everyone in school had to join a club, but I’m not interested in much else that exists in school.  
My homeroom teacher told me I could wait until the end of the week to find a club. So I had that to think about. But it was the end of the day and I had to find something to do while my brother was at volleyball practice. Normally our clubs finished at the same time, but I’m not in a club anymore.  
Then out of nowhere, came this flying orange person. He dove past me, headed out towards the male volleyball gym. He made me laugh. I’ve never seen someone so quick. And I decided at the moment, well let me follow him and maybe I’ll be as excited as him about something.  
I had my hopes up that maybe this kid could be the spark I needed to find my new passion, at least in school. That is until he was pegged right in the face with a volleyball and I was far too busy laughing to look for a spark of passion.  
My brother and the other third years came running up, Sugawara-senpai and Shimizu-senpai going over to the orange boy on the ground. While Daichi-senpai and my brother went to the kid who hit him.  
I don’t think before that my brother had noticed I was there. He and the others tend to only ever pay attention to Shimizu-senpai when she’s around. And they’re nowhere near as obsessed as two of the second years on the team. But that’s a story for another journal? Diary? I don’t know what this is. But like I said, it’s for me I guess to write out my thoughts? 

But anyways, back to my story, Sugawara-senpai was the one who noticed me first. After the orange boy jumped up and swore he was okay, he and the kid who hit him started arguing. So Daichi-senpai and Asa-nii took care of those two. Where Sugawara-senpai and Shimizu-senpai noticed me and asked what I was doing there.  
I then proceeded to explain to them what I explained to you about my club and bam! They offered for me to join the volleyball team. They shocked me for sure. And I wasn’t sure what I’d be doing but Shimizu-senpai said she needed some help and that since she was a third year was also looking to train one or two people as the new manager.  
And of course I said no. I didn’t want to be in the same club as my older brother! That would be weird. But Shimizu-senpai is actually really persuasive. She talked me into it and before I realized what happened, they had me write it on a slip and Sugawara-senpai took it to my teacher. 

So okay, I started this uh, entry with saying how as a kid I wanted to do more blah blah blah. And I guess in a way I am? As we walked home Asa-nii told me that they aimed for the nationals and that with my help they were sure to get it. So I guess my time to do more is now, by helping my brother and his team. 

But anyways, I’ve gotta go, mom’s made curry for dinner and I don’t want Asa-nii to eat it all. I guess I’ll write another day? Maybe after my first official practice! So um bye bye!


	2. Aoba Johsai and a scary man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno goes to their practice match against Aoba Johsai and Emiko learns a few new things about her team and their future opponent’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! So here is chapter 2. My sister is helping me edit because I’m crap at it so yay for her! Also like I mentioned, Asahi and Noya never left the team, but they did have a huge fight.

Dear Tom? Sure. Tom for now,  
Uh hi. It’s been a couple days since I wrote and well, I’ve gotten semi used to the volleyball team. They’re all really energetic. I’ve learned that orange boy is named Hinata Shoyo, I call him Sho-chan. The kid who hit him is Kageyama Tobio and he is actually very grumpy with everyone aside from me and Shimizu-senpai.   
The whole team was really welcoming to me. I think it’s because my big brother is their ace. I get along really well with the other second years, even though a couple of them are pretty quiet, at least compared to Tanaka and Nishinoya.   
I also think Nishinoya, or as he has me address him Noya, has a crush on my brother. Apparently they got in a huge fight over volleyball before but Sugawara-senpai helped them talk it out and come to an agreement. Asa-nii definitely feels the same. But I know he’s not out to anyone but our family so I won’t say anything. Neither will you right? If you do I’ll hunt you down.   
It’s funny to watch the team practice. Some of them you can have years of practice or are just natural born players. Where others, like Sho-chan, have all this potential but no training. I can tell he tries with all his might. His super quick with Kageyama is just that, with Kageyama. I’ve also picked up most of my knowledge from my brother over the years so I give advice where I can. And they let me, Sho-chan mostly.   
We have a practice match with Aoba Johsai high school coming up and I know Kageyama is on edge. Apparently an old senpai of his is the captain of that team as well as some of his old teammates from middle school. We are all trying our best to keep him calm but we can tell he’s stressed out. He’s yelling at Sho-chan more as well as the third years.   
My poor brother doesn’t know what to do with himself. He thinks he’s the one messing up when he can’t spike when in reality, Kageyama’s spikes are off. The only one other than me and Daichi-senpai who will call him out is Tsukishima, another first year on the team. He taunts Kageyama by calling him the king of the court, a hated nickname from middle school. But sometimes it does put Kageyama back on track.   
I’ve asked my brother what he knows about Aoba Johsai, mainly to write down in here, and he says their captain is the best setter in the region. And he has killer serves. They always get to the top in regionals, only to be brought down by Shiratorizawa, the best school in our region who has one of the top five spikers in all of Japan.   
So okay, that’s a lot of info to take in. And it’s pretty scary too. Rumor has it that the captain of Shiratorizawa might show up at the practice match next week to stake out Aoba Johsai, because apparently he always does this.   
I’m nervous to see how our team does. But I’m hoping we can win. We’re doing pretty well. And with Takeda-sensei roping Ukai Keishin in as our main coach, I have so much faith in our team.   
Crap, gotta go, again. Ukai-sensei let the team have a break and that’s why I was writing. I’ll write more later. Bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh yeah here’s that, I wanted to throw Ushi in there because one, it’s a twist and two, I love him. So yeah, I hoped you liked it. Also not sure when if I will have a regular posting schedule, it might just be posted whenever but it will be at least once a week.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I had a lot of fun writing it. I’m not sure how long it’ll go but I want to do my best to finish it well!


End file.
